Like Sugar and Spice
by Froot Writes
Summary: Entry for Sugar & Spice contest at Heaven & Earth. 'He loved her, even on her bad days... he told her where it hurt, and she would fix him right up.... They were like Sugar and Spice.'


He loved her, even on her bad days.

She was abrasive and mean sometimes. She would scold him, yell at him, and just be so agressive with him. But during her ranting and raving, Naruto noted something about her; she had a fierceness in her eyes.

It was one of the reasons he'd fallen so hard for her. She was just so wild, passionate in everything she did, and that included yelling.

It went beyond yelling. When she was standing up for something she believed in, when something she had faith in was being challenged. She was so dedicated, so loyal.  
She fought tooth and nail for everything.

But at the same time, Sakura could be so mellow, so sweet.

She would kiss Naruto so gently, touch him with the lightest of touches. She simply took care of him.  
Being the reckless, gung-ho guy Naruto was, getting injured on a mission was pretty much inevitable. Sakura would always give him that look when he showed up looking like he did.

But she still healed him.

He told her where it hurt, and she'd fix him right up. She was like his guardian angel, but she was still so much more than that.

For all her highs, and for all her lows, Naruto loved her.

She was spicy; she was sweet.

Sometimes, in the heat of the moment, Naruto would go berserk. Sakura saw the bad side of him, the side tainted by Kyuubi.  
It was so scary seeing Naruto like that, bloodlust in his eyes, the atmosphere around him seemingly crackling with electricity.

She'd seen him kill.

He'd take the enemy apart, ravaging them like a tornado to a paper house. Blood wetting the ground, screams thickening in the air.

And the look.

He'd once turned that look on her. Those eyes, seething with anger, radiating like hot coals, and burning her just the same.  
She trembled under his demonic scrutiny.  
Of course, it was just a glance cast at her, and Sakura knew it; Naruto would never see her through those eyes, eyes intended only for an enemy.

But he still scared her with that look.

She kept it to herself, knowing Naruto would be heartbroken and ashamed to find that he had caused her fear, if only a little bit.

Sakura was exposed to that side of him more than she would have liked to be, but she never turned away from him. She hung in through his bad days and shared with him his good days. She was the only one who hadn't turned her back, and was the only one who could face the heat, the fire that was Naruto.

She got to be there when he was named Hokage. She threw herself on him, kissing him, hugging him, crying into his neck, even though he was the one who wanted to cry. But he knew he couldn't, not with all those people around.

Later, though, when it was just them, she let him hold her and cry tears of happiness into her shoulder.

Naruto was grateful for that.

She was one of the few people who got to see Naruto's sweet, affectionate side. She got to experience his butterfly kisses, his light touches. He was so attentive to her every need. He'd ask her what she wanted, then give it to her without wasting another second.  
Because to Naruto, he was lucky to be with her at all, so there was no way he'd take it for granted.

Seeing him at those moments, she could have never guessed that the agressive, murderous Naruto and this gentle, loving Naruto were the same.

He was spicy; He was sweet.

Both of them went together so well. He was the day to her night, and she was the heaven to his earth.  
Naruto knew he'd be lost without her, and she knew she'd be nothing without him.

Some said their relationship was based off of emotional outbursts and sex. Even though those two things were included, that was not it.

It was anger, passion, sadness, grief, hope, neediness, lonliness, compassion, respect, openess, so many complex emotions.

But why they got along so well could be summed up into two words;

They were like Sugar and Spice.

Author's Notes:

...Whew! That was actually pretty draning!  
Well, this was my enrty for the ''Sugar & Spice'' contest, so... *crosses fingers* it's my first contest! I hope I win, but if there's someone out there who worked harder on theirs and put more effort into it, they should win... :/  
But still! XD

Thanks for reading, and be sure to leave really good reviews to convince the judges! Lol, jk.

.....

....But seriously o.O


End file.
